


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Frankenstein Chronicles

by DesertScribe



Category: The Frankenstein Chronicles (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 1. "Monstrous," Jemima Hervey & Daniel Hervey, 200 words, for prompt: needless pedantry about Frankenstein the monster vs. Frankenstein the doctor
Relationships: Jemima Hervey & Daniel Hervey
Kudos: 2





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Frankenstein Chronicles

The unfortunate business with Inspector Marlott, God rest his soul, had prompted Jemima to read Mary Shelley's novel again, but even though Jemima was now much older than when she'd first been horrified by its contents shortly after its initial publication, the tale was still ghastly enough to cause her to seek out temporary respite from it by calling out, "I had forgotten how truly monstrous Frankenstein was!" to her brother when she happened to spot him walking past.

"If you read more carefully," Daniel said, pausing at the room's threshold just long enough to give her one of those chidingly superior smiles inflicted upon younger siblings all throughout history, "you'll remind yourself that Frankenstein was the creator, not his creation."

"Exactly so, and the sins of the man far exceed those of the creature," Jemima argued, but Daniel was already gone again, no doubt hurrying off to continue his medical work, even at this late hour; Jemima would always cherish that dedication in him, or so she thought until he changed her mind on the subject while simultaneously proving her literary argument correct by bringing her face to face with the 'wedding present' he had resurrected just for her.


End file.
